


Post-Mitotic Stages

by idolatry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, losing sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatry/pseuds/idolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost.</p>
<p>(Iwaizumi and Oikawa, post-game domestic activities.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mitotic Stages

The Iwaizumi house smells like fried food and fresh laundry, which hits his nose as he steps out of the bathroom, still toweling his hair.Hajime’s parents aren’t home, but Tooru can hear something cooking on the stove.A smile pulls unwittingly at his face, and he neglects to quash it and heads toward the kitchen, towel draped over his shoulders.

 

“Practice was fun,” he says to Hajime’s back.

 

“Yeah,” is the lame response, and Tooru represses his sigh.He touches the edge of the towel and thinks about _turning tables_ and _fair play_ and Hajime’s disturbing failure to just _be himself_ anymore, but none of his ideas have enough appeal, so he goes to the cabinet to get out plates and bowls.

 

While he searches for the plastic ones behind the nicer ceramic pieces Iwaizumi-san always uses for family dinners, something presses into his spine between his shoulder blades, and Hajime’s arms loop around his middle.“Hey,” he starts, but he can feel his friend shake his head.

 

“I’m sor—”

 

“Let’s go to the game,” Oikawa Tooru interrupts, suddenly furious and clear-headed.“I want to cheer on our kouhai, and I want to see Ushiwaka-chan lose.So badly.I want to see the look on his fucking face when the firecracker and Daichi-san shut him down.I want to see him feel fear, for the first time in his short life, when chibi-chan and Tobio-chan score again and again and he can’t stop it.I want him to feel those things, and I want to laugh in his face.And I want a sticky bun.”He carefully lifts Hajime’s arms so he can turn around and face him and smile.

 

Iwa-chan is laughing.Laughing harder.There’s water at the corners of his eyes.Tooru huffs a sigh and slaps his head, tousling his spiky hair.

 

“Stupid,” he says, too fondly.Iwa-chan blinks, still laughing, and wipes his eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t be so vitriolic, it’s the source of your bad personality.”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

 

Hajime’s face changes rapidly into a firm, responsible frown.“I am sorry, though—”

 

Oikawa headbutts him.

 

“ _Ow! Motherfucker!_ ” Iwa-chan shrieks from the floor while Oikawa hisses and rubs his forehead.

 

“Shut up,” he says, like a king: nonchalantly, with a perfect confidence his order will be carried out, and Hajime stares at him.Silently.“It’s a draw.It’s the end of the second set, score one to one.The third set is yet to be played.”

 

Hajime drops his gaze and starts to push himself back onto his feet.“ _Never_ to be played, you mean—”

 

“No,” Tooru draws out the word, and puts a foot on Hajime’s chest, keeping him down.

 

“Ugh, get your foot off —”

 

He sinks into a crouch to meet his best friend’s eyes.“We’re going to crush them in the third set, Hajime.”

 

His nose has stopped bleeding but the blood is all over his cheek, like he tried to wipe it away.Tooru is on edge.He _needs_ to convince Iwa-chan that they’re going to be just fine, that they’re going to be amazing and crush Tobio for good one day, but the right words won’t come to mind.On impulse he reaches out and puts his hands on Hajime’s shoulders and shakes him a little.

 

“I swear to you that we will,” he says, and a creeping feeling of lameness wears on him.

 

Hajime smiles, and sticks a hand out between them.Tooru can feel his smile blossom as together they stand.

 

“Okay, I’m hungry,” Iwa-chan says, and slaps Oikawa’s ass.

 

“Let’s eat!” Oikawa sings.

 


End file.
